


Dance Me To The End Of Love

by IneffableTrajectory



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableTrajectory/pseuds/IneffableTrajectory
Summary: "I love you, too," whispered quietly in return, was the last thing Alec heard before sleep took him to her distant shores. And so he went, with a smile on his face, peace in his heart, and the love of his life in his arms.
Relationships: Paul Coates & Alec Hardy, Paul Coates/Alec Hardy
Kudos: 21





	Dance Me To The End Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Tryna' keep a fresh stream of content for yall since we're all home bound together...enjoy!

The bed frame creaked beneath them, harmony for the melody they were gasping and moaning as the mattress squeaked and the floorboards groaned. Paul was on his knees, elbows bent, head bowed, hands clasped. Alec knelt behind him, grunting and thrusting, back arched, eyes closed. He knew his fingers would leave bruises on Paul's fleshy hips, but by God, let them. Alec looked down at where their bodies met, mesmerized by the way Paul stretched beautifully around his cock. He pulled most of the way out, paused, then slammed back in and rolled his hips upward. The sudden change in angles made Paul scream and push back into Hardy's relentless thrusting. 

He fisted his hands in the sheets and stifled a sob into Alec's pillow. The smell of him on the fabric, a mix of sweat and sleep and soap, plus the feel of him as their bodies crashed together was too much. He inhaled his scent again, focused on the way their sweat damp skin sounded as it met in the dim room, arched his back and came untouched as his cock bobbed heavily between his body and the mattress. Alec pulled Paul closer until his firm thighs were flush against him. He rocked their bodies together and Paul could feel his hips starting to stutter, a sure sign that Alec was close. "C'mon, darling, fill me up. Fill me until I overflow with you." Paul encouraged.

Alec moaned obscenely, then pulled most of the way out before coming into Paul's eager body. Paul bore down on him as hard as he could, wanting to wring him out until he was empty and weak. Alec continued to groan and whine and scream as he rode out his seemingly endless orgasm, staring again at where he had opened Paul up like a pretty little treasure box.

His seed leaked out and down Paul's trembling thighs and he couldn't help the sense of pride and posession that over took him as he stared at the Vicar, blissed out and lucid, well fucked and well loved. Because he had done that. He had taken such care of him that he'd not only orgasmed, but squirted a bit as well, and Alec knew what stars had to align for that to happen. As he pulled out carefully, he gently kissed Paul's bum where it was still held proudly aloft, on display for Alec's pleasure.

He ghosted a finger tip over the sensitive ring of flesh that he'd left behind, then placed a kiss on the other cheek as he rose silently to gather supplies for Paul's aftercare.  
He had flopped to his side by the time Alec had come back with clean sheets, a warm, damp flannel, a soothing blend of helichrysum and lavender oils, and two bottles of water. 

Alec coaxed him out of the bed long enough to change the sheets, but then he was back in bed, curled up on his side with his knees to his chest before he even had to be told. He knew this bit by heart anyway. Alec handed him a bottle of water, then gently cleaned him with the flannel. Next, he dabbed his oil slick finger around Paul's aching entrance, apologizing quietly for being too forceful while placing soft kisses to the backs of his thighs. When Alec had finished his routine, he slid into bed beside the smaller man, pulled the blankets over them, and turned out the light. As he began to fall asleep, happier than he could ever remember being, he whispered "I love you." into Paul's hair, assuming he was asleep already. 

"I love you, too," whispered quietly in return, was the last thing Alec heard before sleep took him to her distant shores. And so he went, with a smile on his face, peace in his heart, and the love of his life in his arms.


End file.
